


A Love that Lasts

by Katieboe8



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieboe8/pseuds/Katieboe8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married life <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love that Lasts

Castiel feels like the luckiest angel in the history of the universe. He is in bed, tucked safely between the two men he loves most. Sam, his quiet bookworm and Dean, his support and passion.  It has been a week since the three of them decided. Cas was the one to propose the idea of course. The brothers never would have thought to ask.  He smiles, peeking at the matching rings on their fingers. Each one is engraved with a different message on the inside.    
Dean’s simply reads “Our bond is eternal.”  Sam’s says “You are my everything.”  Cas slides the silver ring off of his finger and reads the inscription. “You are what binds us.”  He snuggles closer to his husbands. He loves them both with all he has. It feels even better, knowing he will never have to choose between the two. That they will never have to choose between each other.


End file.
